frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Miss Cunningham Show Banned Episode
When I was a kid, I used to love to watch The Miss Cunningham Show. It used to come on every Saturday morning. But one morning changed my love for the show forever. I was sat by the television, waiting for the show to come on. And it did. But what I saw, though, will be stuck in mind forever. It started off with Miss Cunningham introducing herself like normal. She then said she would be having some guests today. Odd, it would usually show skits, but I decided to keep watching, not knowing what would happen next. A spotlight shined over an 8-year-old child, who she introduced as Michael. It then showed the next child who was a 13-year-old girl named Tina. And the last one, who was 10-years-old, Johnny. She went into the darkness and brought back a cart which was hidden by a cloth. She whipped the cloth off the cart, revealing various tools and surgical equipment. "Now, children," Miss Cunningham said. "I heard you all been quite... naughty." The way she said 'naughty' kinda creeped me out. She then said she would be asking the children's questions, and if they got them wrong, they would be punished. The children were shaking in fear, Michael began to cry. Out of revenge, Miss Cunningham asked Michael the first question. "What is 2+2, Michael?" She asked the toddler. The little boy then said, "10?", as Miss Cunningham picked up a drill and walked over to Michael, then began to drill into his stomach, as blood and guts splattered everywhere. The poor youngster fell to the floor screaming in agony, as the other two kid gasped. The psychopathic Cunningham grabbed a sledgehammer and began to bash the kid's head in. Brain matter splattered out, all over Tina and Johnny. Janet Cunningham appeared and gasped at the sight. "What the—" But before Janet could continue, Cunningham threw an axe and it hit her, splattering blood everywhere and killing her mother. "What's my full name, Tina?" Cunningham asked the teenage girl. "Um, Miss Picklestein Cunningham?" "Wrong answer,” Cunningham replied as she grabbed an axe and headed for the young girl. She attempted to swing the axe at her but missed. She tried once more and—again—missed. She tried once more and finally beheaded the girl, as her head hit the ground with a loud thump as a blood puddle formed underneath. She then looked over at Johnny, as he looked at her in horror. “It’s your turn, Johnny boy!” she said startling the poor kid. “What is the name of the voice actor who plays Genie from Aladdin?” “Umm, Walt Disney?” the kid answered. “Nope,” Cunningham said with an evil smile. She grabbed a chainsaw and headed over to the kid and began to slice into his head with it. Then, all three of the kids were now dead, blood was everywhere and Mrs. Cunningham simply looked at the screen and said, “Thanks for watching!”, as the episode faded to black and the credits rolled. I couldn’t believe what I saw. The next day, I tried to look up the episode online but couldn’t find any information on what I just watched. But I know one thing, though. I’ll never look at The Miss Cunningham Show the same way again. Category:Lost Episodes